


Let me Go

by SheWhoMustNotBeNamed90



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Feels, Hurt, Let It Go (Frozen Song), Love, Mash-up, Quote: For the First Time in Forever (Frozen), Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 20:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12615096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWhoMustNotBeNamed90/pseuds/SheWhoMustNotBeNamed90
Summary: What do you get when you cross Let it Go with For the First Time in Forever (reprise), and a creative yet twisted mind? This; Elsa's suicide song/note to Anna. Just the song, no actual suicide.





	Let me Go

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm... sorry not sorry.

I am all alone is this room tonight, not another soul to be seen,  
This is my kingdom of isolation,  
And only here, i am Queen.

My heart is breaking from this swirling storm inside,  
Couldn't keep going, heaven knows I've tried.

I didn't let you in, couldn't let you see,  
Tried being the good girl Papa said i had to be,  
'Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know',  
Well, now they know.

Let me go. Let me go,   
I won't hold you back anymore,  
Let me go, let me go,  
Turn away and walk out the door,  
You should not worry, about what they're going to say,  
Try to move on  
I'll love you forever and always.

Anna,

Please go back home, your life awaits,  
Go enjoy the sun and learn to love again,  
You know, i meant well,  
But i must leave you be,  
Yes, you're alone, but now you can be free,  
I've had to stay away to keep you safe from me.

I was such a fool, to think i could be free,  
But there was no escape from the storm inside of me,  
I can't control this curse,  
And if i stay, I'll only make it worse.  
I panicked,  
There's so much fear, you were never safe here,  
I wish we could fix this thing together,  
Change our lives forever,  
And everything would be alright.

Let me go, let me go,   
I'll be one with the wind and sky,  
Let me go, let me go,   
I never wanted to make you cry,  
But here it ends, and here I'll fade,  
I cannot live on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Is it bad that I'm kinda proud of this? Hahaha. Ok, so maybe i have a bit of a sadistic side of me...


End file.
